Tribes
The Tribes of Perim consist of many creatures, and each has their own advantages and disadvantages. The five or more tribes are: * OverWorlders – 'generally animals and humanoids * 'UnderWorlders – 'generally monster-like * 'Mipedians – 'generally lizard-like * 'Danians – 'generally ant-like * 'M'arrillians (formerly the Deep Ones) – deep-sea based OverWorlders This tribe, led by Maxxor, makes up the majority of the OverWorld of Perim. They traditionally seem to be the most heroic and courageous. However, this isn't always the case, like Slurhk and Attacat respectively. Most OverWorlders are animals, and have Earth elements or Water. Most OverWorlders are positive. ThE OverWorlders' tribe color is blue. UnderWorlders The tribe, ruled by Chaor, makes up the majority of the UnderWorld of Perim. They often look and act ruthlessly or impudent. However, this isn't always the case. For example H'earring is not evil. Even creatures such as Takinom have been shown to have a more moral and kind side to them, just out to protect their tribe and leader. They may not all be as "evil" as traditional villains, whom may only ever be shown as antagonists. As Always, Lord Van Bloot has been out to overthrow Chaor and lead the tribe for himself and helped take over UnderWorld City for the M'arrillians . Lord Van Bloot is one of the UnderWorlders who seem to be nothing but ruthless, selfish, and evil. But, this may not be the case, as just as UnderWorlders like Takinom and H'earring are there to protect their leader, he may be out to "save" the people from a tyrant (in his belief) as well as getting personal gain from power. The Underworlders' tribe color is red. Danians These ant-like creatures are ruled by their Queen, Illexia . They live in areas of the UnderWorld such as Mount Pillar . Danians have the power to use the Hive ability and may even have found a way to have other creatures assimilated to their tribe. Creatures of the Danian tribe mostly like to use their parasites to infect creatures from the other tribes (OverWorlders, UnderWorlders, Mipedians, and M'arrillians) e.g Raznus . They do not seem to have very good relationships with other speices in general outside the hive, as they assimilate The Overworld ambassador, are enemies with the Mipedians, akin to Overworlders and Underworlders, and a majority have a strong dislike for humans. The Danians' tribe color is brown. Mipedians These lizard-type people who live in the OverWorld are lead by royals, such as Prince Mudeenu and Iflar, the Mipedian Crown Prince. Some have the ability to turn invisible or utilize Warbeasts to do their bidding. The Mipedians' tribe color is a mustard yellow. M'arrillians The fifth tribe, formerly known as the Deep Ones, made their debut in the fourth Chaotic card set. They live beyond the Doors of the Deep Mines and have invaded the rest of Perim by flooding water supplies, brainwashing Creatures to become their Minions, and corrupting Locations. The tribe appears to require a large source of water to be around as they are aquatic creatures by nature. After the defeat of their leader, Aa'une the Oligarch, and the failure of the M'arrillian invasion, the M'arrillians all but collapsed into civil war. Some Creatures, like Mock'adyn, are vying for power in an attempt to rebuild the Oligarchy as its leader, while others, such as Ihun'kalin, refuse to accept defeat in Perim and hang on to their footholds. The M'arillians' tribe color is black. Miscellaneous and Speculated tribes * Blügon's card talks about being friends with those known as "The Frozen" which are said to be mysterious creatures that inhabit Glacier Plains. In the original show, Chaotic Now or Never, there were six tribes of Perim and someone found an old Chaotic card called the The Book Of Hinya-Iha. Its text reads "The book belongs to the Leader of the Frozen, and in this book lies the power of some of her powerful enchantment magic" and it was later found that Hinya-lha is the Leader of the Frozen and is also the tribe's second female leader. *In Son of the Spiritlands, it is revealed that Vitog, Tangath Toborn, and Heptadd come from a place called the Spiritlands. Creatures from the Spiritlands are naturally ghostlike, and can only maintain physical form outside the Spiritlands if the Battlegear they are bound to stays intact. Spiritlander's tribe color is a pale yellow. *There are a number of rogue creatures residing in Prexxor Chasm. These creatures are referred to as "Tribeless" creatures. *The Giants of Gigantempopolis that lived in Ancient Perim. Category:Chaotic Trading Card Game